Digital video cameras are utilized in homes and businesses for security monitoring. Digital video cameras such as dash cams can also be utilized in vehicles such as police cars. Separate cameras are usually installed in each location to be monitored. When simultaneous monitoring of multiple locations is not needed, the installation of multiple cameras can be an unnecessary expense.
It would be desirable to implement a suction cup camera.